Second Floor, Room 208
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Santana needs to keep Quinn company when she's in the hospital recovering from the birth of Beth  What happens when some memories come back and with them some unresolved feelings?


**A/N: I would like to say something about my previous Glee fic 'Components are overrated': I do NOT support the whole theory about there being a male and female person in a gay relationship; I just thought it would be a funny idea for a fic; I meant no harm.**

**A/N2: So I've watching Glee almost non-stop the past days and I can't stop thinking about it though I have created a small dislike towards Rachel due to her infuriating behavior but I'll get over it don't worry ;)**

**A/N3: I'm already working on a next Glee fic with as couple again Quinn and Santana because I totally fell in love with Dianna Agron, she is totally awesome and I am totally in love ^^' **

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the main character!**

"Second floor, room 208," the woman at the reception said with a friendly smile, taking in the sight of this Latina in her white-red cheerleading outfit.

Santana nodded her thanks and headed towards the elevator, nervously rubbing her hands together to make them stop sweating – it didn't help.

Puck had called her earlier, pleading with her to come to the hospital and stay with Quinn because he had to work and Mercedes wasn't around either; he didn't want Quinn to feel alone. Santana called him desperate and pathetic but eventually gave in which was why she was now standing in front of a door with the number 208 painted upon it.

She drew a deep breath, mustering her Cheerio courage and forced her arm upwards to knock softly on the white door. It took a few moments for the quiet 'come in' to reach her ears and for the slightest moment she thought about turning around and bolting to the exit – she didn't.

"Hey," Quinn's voice was a mere whisper: "I'm so glad you came," a genuine smile slipped around her lips as the water pressed against her eyelids.

"Puck said you needed some company," Santana answered, casually pulling up her shoulders, looking at the only chair in the room which was strategically placed next to the hospital bed.

"Come closer, I want you to meet someone," Quinn stuck out her hand, urging Santana to grab it as she neared the blonde: "Santana, meet Beth."

Wrapped in a pink bundle of sheets was – according to Santana – what had to be the cutest little girl she had ever seen, looking up at her; tiny hands stuck up as if they wanted to hug her and a small laugh left the baby's mouth.

"I think she likes you," Quinn noticed the smile creeping it way to Santana's lips and couldn't help but flash one of her own, thinking _'Just like I do'_.

"Did it hurt a lot?"

Santana's question came out of the blue; at first Quinn hadn't understood what she had been talking about but noticing the nervousness of her friends, she took the Latina's hand in hers: "Yes, more than you can imagine, but it was all worth it."

A painful grimace crept along her mouth as she tried to sit a bit straighter, failing the whole thing altogether, so she turned for help: "Could you take Beth for a second?"

Santana's eyes widened, looking at the fragile little being and her stomach squeezed agonizingly: "I don't think that's a good idea," she sputtered, her eyes flashing between the baby and the mother who was looking nearly desperate: "What if I crush her?" she whispered vulnerably.

Quinn grinned amused as she handed over the baby: "I think she'll be fine," and she set about relocating the pillows behind her back to sit more comfortably, realizing now that her muscles were sore.

Santana noticed that the blonde's movements caused her pain and instead of giving the baby back to her, she placed her in the little bed in the corner of the room, saying: "You should both get some sleep."

Quinn looked sweetly as her friend softly placed Beth in her bed, but when she came back and made movements towards the door, she grasped her wrist: "I don't want you to go, Santana," she pleaded: "Please.."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn…"

The blonde's laugh faded when she saw the head of her usually very strong and confident Cheerio hanging deep below her shoulders: "Why?"

"I wasn't there…" Santana whispered to her knees: "When you needed me the most, I wasn't there…"

Her voice cracked midway the sentence and her body shook with sobs, making Quinn's own eyes water relentlessly: "Santana…"

The black-haired girl looked up and Quinn opened her arms, inviting her for a warm embrace.

Santana all but crawled on top of Quinn, burying her head in the blonde's neck where she sobbed free from shame as her friend's hand gently patted her head until she run out of tears.

"You are very comfortable…"

"Thank you," the ex-cheerleader smiled and pressed her cheek against Santana's head: "You are very warm."

"Can you forgive me, Quinn?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Santana," the blonde responded immediately: "Hey, pouty-bear, look at me," Santana lifted her head and brown eyes met hazel before Quinn continued: "You did nothing wrong."

Then Quinn did something impulsive, thinking it was the only way to prevent more tears: softly and sweetly she pressed her lips against Santana's, who responded almost immediately.

The latina pressed Quinn back against the mattress, losing herself in the simple yet passionate outing of feelings.

Eventually it was Quinn who push them apart but she couldn't think of anything to say as she stared in those dark brown orbs, luckily she didn't have to.

"How long has it been?" Santana asked, a small smile curling her lips.

"5 years," Quinn sighed before smiling herself: "5 very long years since I last tasted you lips."

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat away and bent forward, claiming the lips she had longed for for, apparently, the past 5 years.

"Why did we ever break up?" she mumbled between kisses, feeling the other smirk against her lips which made her pull away suspiciously.

Quinn looked at her amused: "_And that's how Sue sees it_," she mimicked the Cheerios coach – hand gestures and all.

"Really?" the black haired girl asked incredulous.

"We were scared and naïve back then, she messed with our heads; it was a mutual agreement to end it…," Quinn shrugged, tracing the other girl's jaw line with a few fingers, feeling how Santana leaned into the touch.

"I should kick her ass," the latina huffed through gritted teeth.

"And what good would that do? Would it turn back time and undo everything that has been done?"

"No," Santana grumbled: "But I would still like to do it."

Quinn smiled at the seriousness of the statement and wanted to reply when they heard a mewling sound from the corner.

Both heads snap towards the baby-bed as the mewling turns to crying and Quinn makes way to stand up when she is stopped by Santana who gets the little girl out of bed herself and started walking around, softly shaking the baby up and down to stop the crying.  
However, when that doesn't work, she starts to softly humming _Bad Romance _by Lady Gaga; the humming eventually proceeds to actual singing. Both Quinn and Beth watch and listen mesmerized as this stunning creature sings to them both.

"That was a beautiful performance," Quinn was still swaying a bit on the supposed beats of the song.

"It was the first that came to mind," Santana confessed, still holding the child, who was by now playing with her dark locks, in her arms.

"I remember your outfit for that song, it was very provoking… and _hot_…"

The purred word made an enjoyably shiver run down Santana's body, her eyes momentarily fluttering closed as she thought about the meaning behind the statement.

She turned around, staring into hazel eyes: "You were beautiful," she whispered sincerely, earning a huffed laugh from the other party.

"Please, I looked like a balloon with my baby bump, in everything and now all I have left is superfluous skin…," Quinn sighed, patting her tummy covered by the sheets.

Santana frowned deeply as she placed the calmed down back into her bed before turning around and walking up to the bed with the tired blonde upon it, sitting on the side, making it dip and it was as if an invisible force sucked her towards the Latina.

"You are talking nonsense, Q; You were, are and always will be the most beautiful girl in this entire shitty world," Santana said, her hands squeezing the ex-cheerleader's tightly as if to make her point stronger: "When you were pregnant and your belly grew with life, you seemed to glow; it didn't seem to matter what everyone thought, hell, you even went against your dad!"

Quinn nodded, unable to keep herself from smiling wickedly as she listened to the further ranting of her friend.

"Everyone knows he deserves it, jerk he was to you," the black-haired girl grumbled under breath, earning herself a small smack on the arm which made her focus back: "The point is..- What I mean to say is.. that.. Quinn, I really-"

The door swung open, rudely interrupting Santana's confession

"The Puck-meister's back!" Puck came in – in all his charm, smelling like chloride.

Quinn desperately searched for Santana's eyes but it had no use, the girl had diverted them towards the football player as she stood up, raising the barrier around her heart once more.

"Good, you're finally here, then I can go and do something more useful," she internally cursed herself for saying such things; things she didn't mean at all but she had almost let her resolve slip and it couldn't happen again; she wouldn't let it.

"Santana..?" Quinn voice pierced through her heart like a sharp knife but she turned to face the girl, her face and emotionless mask as the blonde continued: "Thank you for keeping me company."

She was hurt, that much was clear, her eyes were filled with it and Santana hated it. She wanted nothing more than to say it was all a lie, all an act but she couldn't so she smiled weakly, said goodbye to Puck and marched out of the room, out of the hospital.

Santana came home and rushed up to her room, hating her gut, worrying her mother who came into the room and softly sat down next to her daughter on the floor against the closet.

"What happened, honey?"

"Nothing," she tried to sound convincing but the tears that rolled down her cheeks didn't help.

When her mom gave her _that _look, she cracked and cried freely into her mom's shoulder, muttering incoherent words and thoughts.

"Is this about that girl, sweety?" her mom eventually asked, almost shocking Santana out of her cheerleading outfit.

"H-how do you know? I never told anybody!"

"A mother knows these things," Maria Lopez said sweetly: "And there is the fact that you once told me you were going to marry the pretty blonde girl from your class."

"I said that?" Santana asked incredulous.

"Yes, when you were younger, I found it very endearing how you two would hold hands all the time…-" Her mom began her tale telling but her daughter wasn't listening anymore.

Santana was sitting on her bed, listening to some music while a soft vibration in the pocket of her sweatpants.

_They're coming for Beth in two hours  
I feel so alone..  
Q._

The text made her heart clench together painfully and then and there she made a very important decision.

"Mom!" She yelled, running down the stairs: "I'm going to the hospital!"

Her mother wanted to answer but the door was already slammed shut, making her smile happily.

_Second floor, room 208_

_Second floor ,room 208_

_Second floor, room 208_

It was like a children's chant in her head as she flew by so many door she had lost count until finally that sacred number appeared.

She pushed open the door, her chest heaving from her running and it was like a heavy weight dropped of her as she saw Quinn standing by Beth's bed, looking rather sad.

"Quinn.."

The blonde turned at hearing her name softly spoken and she immediately teared up; luckily Santana took her into her arms, hanging on to her for dear life.

"You came back," Quinn sobbed softly into the crook of the Latina's neck who just nodded furiously, fearing that her voice would crack if she said anything: "I'm so glad you came back.."

"I am too."

Hazel eyes met chocolate and a spark between them ignited, one that they had been trying to put out for the past 5 long years. Santana dipped her head slightly and captured Quinn's lips softly, enjoying the tenderness beyond her highest expectations.

She pressed her forehead together with Quinn's and drew in a shaky breath, her whole body tingling with the sensation: "That was… exhilarating.."

Quinn flashed an innocent looking smile that was anything but and pulled the raven-haired girl towards her, stepping backwards towards the bed.

Wait, wait, Quinn," Santana grabbed the blonde's wrists gently, pulling away and inspecting her thoroughly: "You look very tired, you should get some sleep."

The former head-cheerleader looked somewhat disappointed but gave in and laid herself down comfortably under the covers, turning her head towards Santana, who sat down in the chair.

"You're gonne stay, right, promise me you're gonne stay, even if I fall asleep?"

Quinn's eyes were like two big glass bowls full of emotions, looking into the depths of her heart.

"I promise," the Latina smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead sweetly: "Now get some sleep, it's late."

"Give me your hand.."

Santana grinned when Quinn grabbed her hand and cuddled with it, like a child would with a teddy bear before the blonde finally closed her eyes.

A soft knock made Santana snap out of her slumber; after rubbing the worst sleep out of her eyes, she walked to the door, opening it a bit while looking into a nurses face.

"I'm sorry but it's time," she said softly and obviously against her will, who would want to take a baby from its mother.

"Could you give us 5 more minutes? I'm gonne wake Quinn so she can say goodbye."

The nurses nodded understandingly and after a nod of appreciation, Santana closed the door and shuffled towards the bed where Quinn was peacefully sleeping.

"Psst, Quinn, wake up," the Latina whispered, showering the other with butterfly-kisses.

Quinn frowned in her sleep before fluttering her eyes open, staring at her questioningly.

"They're here for Beth," Santana explained: "I thought you might want to say goodbye.."

The blonde was awake immediately, her eyes wide-open but sharp as always: "Thanks."

She stood up and walked over to the baby-bed, picking up her daughter for the last time, trying to stay strong.

"It's okay to cry, Quinn," Santana tried, placing her hand upon her love's shoulder.

"No, I don't want to be crying in Beth's last memory of me," the blonde answered strongly though she was smiling.

"It's for the best, Santana," she uttered quietly: "She deserves a better life than I can give her."

Another knock and the door opened, showing the nurse once more: "I'm really sorry but I have to take her with me now."

Quinn swallowed deeply and nodded, slowly walking up to the woman and giving her child to her; she felt so empty and cold without Beth all of a sudden and she wanted to run after the leaving nurse from but Santana's hand stopped her, whispering: "It's for the best, right?"

Quinn couldn't keep her tears locked up anymore as she rushed into the Latina's arms who shushed her softly while patting her head.

"I'll never leave you," she whispered, embracing the blonde tightly and secure: "because I love you, Quinn Fabray…"

Those words, spoken late at night in a room filled with memories and emotions would be Quinn's rock when she returned back to school next year.

Everyone saw they were different and soon found out but no one but those two would ever know what had really happened in _room 208 on the second floor_…

**Personally I found it kind of weird and chaotic but eh, that's my brain for ye :)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


End file.
